(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flotation device for a buoy and more particularly to a flotation device which acts as a gimbal for maintaining the buoy in a substantially vertical position as the position of the flotation device is varied.
(2) Description of Prior Art
During the typical operation of an Arctic buoy, a flotation bladder is deployed to anchor the buoy under the polar ice cap. An ice penetrator, which is received in the buoy housing, pushes upward through the ice to the surface to allow an antenna to be deployed above the ice. The flotation bladder, which typically takes the shape of a toroid, is attached to the buoy housing by an annular web anchored within the buoy housing. The submerged surface of the polar ice cap can be inclined significantly. This incline is transferred to the buoy housing by uneven tension in the annular web due to the angled position of the bladder. As a result, the penetrator is forced through the ice at an angle. Due to the fixed-length of the web and the inclined bottom surface of the ice, the resulting penetration in non-vertical. This results in the penetration path being lengthened, which reduces the vertical ice thickness that can be penetrated. In addition, the time to penetrate a given ice thickness is increased. Furthermore, the antenna which is finally deployed above the ice will be tilted.